Adventure Time the final war
by Noval25
Summary: This is the final fight of Adventure time, where Finn, Jake, and their friends must defeat the many enemies before, the old Ice King, the dungeon monster, and the Lich.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was walking through the woods, when he found a log leaning on a tree. "HW, I know that's you" Huntress Wizard formed back into her form "what Finn, you don't like a little fun?". "HW, we have a issue, Bonnie's uncle is preparing for a war, we need help from anyone we can get". "The others spread out to find more help; so, will you help out" "of course Finn, but we're going to need more help than me, c'mon" Huntress Wizard said grabbing Finn "wait, where are we going?" "Wizard City, their the best bet to defend against all of this".

Finn and Huntress Wizard travelled to Wizard City "Wizards rules" she said as the city was revealed. They walked to the house of the most powerful wizards "who dares trespass on our ground" "I do" said Huntress Wizard. "Oh, Huntress Wizard, why are you with this mere nonbeliever" "this is Finn the human, we have came here for your help," "a massive army is coming, the most deadliest monsters I have face over the years is coming, and they'll destroy everything" Finn said.

The console talked it over "we'll help you, if you are able to pass a test" "I'm ready for anything" Finn said. The great wizard clapped his hands and they teleported to an arena "you must prove yourself, Finn the human". "Your first challenge, the obstacle course of death; if you prove if you are capable to handle these test, you will be granted our help" "bring it on!".

They summoned a obstacle course with many traps and vicious weapons; Finn ran through the course, evading the many traps in his way. Finn finished it without a sweat, Huntress Wizard was a little impressed.

"Now, for the next challenge, slay the beast" a mysterious beast was summoned as finn was given a sword. Finn faced against the beast, was able to slice it down and impale it through the head.

"Now for your last trial, to prove yourself to us" "okay bring it on, show me what you got?". "Fine then, Huntress Wizard" she stepped forward to Finn, her bow at the ready "for the last trial, you must defeat, and kill Huntress Wizard. "What? No, there's no way I can do that" "I see, Huntress Wizard, attack" Huntress Wizard attacked, but Finn kept evading her. Finn soon took Huntress Wizard by a pressure holding technique, but soon let go "I'm not killing her, I don't care if you join the battle or not, I'm not killing Huntress Wizard over this, I love her".

"Heh, excellent Finn, fighting for the people you care for, a power that some people use for magic, if you care this much, we will help you with your battle". "Thank you" "Finn, that was nice to hear all of that from" " well, uh, I guess I just said what came natural" "and that's what I love about you" Huntress Wizard said giving Finn a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone split up to recruit people to help them, since Peppermint butler couldn't help. Jake went out to the sea to find the humans, and Susan Strong (Kara), hopefully get their help with their technology and Susan's Strength.

Jake searched through the waters by turning big, he soon found a flying vehicle and knew that must be Susan. Jake landed on the ship, seeing Susan planning "huh, Jake, what are you doing here?" she said. "Susan, listen carefully, there's a giant army coming to destroy the Candy Kingdom, a army of everyone Finn and I have faced" "really, even glob globs?" "Especially glob globs".

"Susan, we need your help and the other humans, with all of them, we could win". "Okay, we can help, but you'll need to talk to the leader" said Susan "wait, you aren't the leader?" "No, Susan is up for leading people, Susan a mercenary". "So who is the leader than?" "My friend, Frieda, I ask her, but it might be hard to get her to help the kingdom".

They went to the humans new settle, to discuss terms to help the Candy Kingdom. "Susan, your back with your route already?" "Actually Frieda, a friend of mine needs help" Susan showed Jake to her. "The dog that helped save us from the island" "aw thank you". "We would help you, but we need more ships; the ship we came here on, we had to use it for resource". "We would only be able to bring a little amount of support, if we had another big ship we would be able to help" "that, I might be able to help".

All the humans gathered at the sea "little dog, how do you expect everyone to get there?" "You fellas may have not noticed, but I'm magic" Jake said turning into a giant boat. "But Jake, the waters are feirce" said Susan "I've sailed these waters, I know what to expect". All the humans boarded Jake as they took off to the candy kingdom.

Through the travels they hit rough waters, the same Finn and Jake faced before. "Hold on people, we'll get there" Jake said as Susan took care of the creatures biting on Jake. Soon they reached land, recruiting another group to the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum went to Marceline's house to ask for help for the war coming. "Oh, hey Bonnie, what are you doing here?" "Marceline, a war is coming, we need your help". "Bonnie, what are you talking about?" "My uncle, Gumbald, he's planning an invasion, if we don't do something, everything will be destroyed".

"Okay, Bonnie, what do you need" said Marceline, grabbing her bass axe. "we need anyone we can get, we're going to need a big army" "then c'mon, we're going to see Simon".

Bonnibel and Marceline went to Ice Kings new ice kingdom. "Simon" "oh, Marceline, PB" he said winking "listen Ice King, we're all in peril, a army is coming we need help from anyone that can help". "Hm, I don't know" "please Simon, you got to help us" "... er, fine I'll help, but don't tell anyone about this" "thank you Simon".

"So, what do we have so far?" said Marceline "Finn went to get Huntress Wizard, and Jake went to recruit the humans; Marceline, is there anyone else we can count on" "well, there is one, my dad".

Marceline, Bonnie, and Ice King opened a portal to the nightosphere, going to Hunson's palace. "Huh? Marceline, oh, what's my little girl doing here?" "Wow, daddy issue". "Dad, stop, we need your help" "anything sugar-pup" "we need your help, a army is going to attack our home, we're going to need you". "But, uh, what about that mystical guy?" "Peppermint butler can't help us, you're our best hope". "Dad, you at least have to promise me, you won't suck anyone elses soul after this" "oh c'mon, where's the fun in that?" "Dad?" "Okay, okay, fine pumpkin, no eating afterwards".

"Well we got more of an army" said Bubblegum "but will it be enough?" "No, I'm afraid it won't, we're going to need more help".

* * *

If any of you have ideas of others that can help Finn and Jake or ideas for the war, please review any ideas to me.


	4. Chapter 4

They gathered armies from all over: the wizards, the humans, Ice king, Hunson, and all the other kingdom; prepared for the greatest war they've had. "Oh Finn, that reminds me, we were able to find this in the void" said Bubblegum, giving Finn his 4 dimensional golden sword (also known as Scarlet). "Whoa, my old sword" "it should at least give you an advantage" said Marceline "heh, thanks for the compliment Marcie".

Finn waited at the shore for Jake to come back with the Humans. Huntress Wizard sat right next to Finn "so, waiting for your brother?" "Yep, it took us awhile to get there so it's going to take him awhile to get back".

"You know Finn, we don't know how many people are going to die in this war". "I took a look at your last war, seeing you lost your old master, rattleballs" "yeah, he was a great teacher". "you know, I made this for you," said Huntress Wizard giving him a dagger "but I'm not sure you need it, since you got your old sword back". "Heh, I would be happy to use it HW" "Rosa" "huh?" "My name, it's Rosa, in case you wanted to know" "well it's nice to know". Finn and Rosa shared a long kiss on the beach as Jake pulled onto shore "am I interupting something?" "Jake!" "Don't worry, we'll continue later".

"Hey Susan, how's it going?" Finn said as Susan gave him a strong hug "Finn, nice to see you again" "cool, can you let go of me now". Susan let go as Jake went up to Finn "So I'm guessing you got the wizards to join since you and Huntress Wizard were right here making out, you definitely moved up to tier 3" "Jake!".

They came back to the candy kingdom and combined their armies to face the deadly army. The sun soon set and Marceline took off her hat, as a army came through the woods. Finn relized one of the figures the Lich "ah, Finn the human, its been awhile" Finn raised his sword, preparing for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn raised his sword preparing for battle as a army came through the woods. "Charge!" Finn said as they all charged in to battle "show no mercy" Gumbald said as they all went in.

Ice king faced against himself "what, who are you?" "I am the Ice King" "you dare pose yourself as me, zap" the old Ice King shot Ice at himself, leading to an intense battle. "Simon" said Marceline as she faced scorcher, a person that Ice king hired to hit Finn and Jake. "Jake, help out Marceline" said Finn "right, get ready for a beat down you" Jake said as he bonked him on the head.

Bubblegum fought against the Empress, "so, this is what happened to you? You would have been great with my element" Bubblegum shot at her "I prefer science". "What the, what heck is happening?" "A special chemical that freezes anything in place". "You think magic is strong, science is another" Bubblegum blast her until she was completely frozen.

Marceline faced against her old ex-boyfriend, Ash "wow, Marcie, you have really changed since last time, even got yourself a girlfriend". "Er, I was wrong to kick you, this time I'm going to pummel you" Marceline punched him straight in the nose. "You are going to pay for that" Ash fired magic at the Marceline, but Huntress Wizard protected her with tree magic.

Finn fought through the army and decided to go help Ice King. "Simon, where are you?" "What mon?" said one of the Ice Kings "there" Finn kicked him in the face. Finn charged in, but jumped over him as Ice king froze him "nice job".

"Hm, this could be a problem" said the Lich "what are you doing here? Attack them" said Gumbald as he was grabbed by the Lich. "You need to control yourself" he said as he controlled him. A arrow was shot at the Lich, seeing it was Huntress Wizard "hm, she could be useful; Grassy Wizard, take care of her" "it would be my pleasure".

Grass Wizard summoned his army on Huntress Wizard, as she prepared for battle. Finn cut through the army, getting to Gumbald with Jake having his back. "Give up Gumbald, all of this is over" "oh, I'm sorry Finn, I'm afraid Gumbald isn't with us anymore" said the Lich. "well, it doesn't matter, I beat you once, I can beat you again" "oh, your not fighting me, you're fighting... her" he said as Huntress Wizard appeared in front of them, more grassy "Rosa?".


	6. Chapter 6

Huntress stood in front of them, more grassy than usual. "Rosa?" "haha, the Wizard is mine to control" said Grassy Wizard. "I'll take care of the Wizard" said Jake "cool man" they battled as the Lich watched in delight.

Bubblegum was holding up when her cousin and aunt showed themselves. "Well Bonnie, its been awhile" said Chicle "and it's not so good to see you". Bubblegum was about to shoot them when the gun was knocked out of her hand "sorry, not going to happened" said Lolly.

Bonnie resorted to her own skills, but soon brought to the ground by a slice to the leg. "So long, Cousin" Chicle was about to finish it, when Marceline took the blow, sadly, it was a wooden dagger. "No, Marceline, don't leave me" Marceline started bleeding out "heh, why are you crying? Your a princess" "M-Marcie" Bonnie kissed Marceline.

"Oh, how touching," said Chicle "don't worry, we'll make it quick" said Lolly. Suddenly Lolly was jumped by a candy person "you leave our princess alone" said Starchy, they all jumped on them and attack "for our kingdom".

As Jake handled Grassy Wizard, Finn fought against Huntress Wizard. "Rosa, c'mon, you remember me, its me Finn" she kept attacking him. She soon knocked the 4-D Scarlet out of his hand and destroyed the Night sword. "Rosa, wake up!" She was about to finish it, when Finn blocked it with the dagger Huntress gave him, waking her up from this "F-Finn?".

"Finish him" said the Lich, Huntress Wizard threw the weapon at the Lich "not going to happen". Jake soon join them to fight the Lich "Finn, catch" Huntress Wizard said passing Finn his 4-D sword. "Jake, rope him up" Jake stretched, wrapping the Lich, launching him in the air, also Finn, delivering the final blow. The Lich turned to smoke and blew away "you haven't seen the last of me, Finn the Human" "and I'll be waiting".

The war was won as Bonnie still held Marceline, "hey, we won the war, please, please don't leave me". Marceline started chuckling "sorry, I know your angry, but I had meat in my shirt and I just had to-" Bonnie hugged Marceline. "Don't do that to me again" "hm, no promises".


	7. Chapter 7

They went through their injured, helping anyone that was hurt in the battle. "Will our friends make it?" Susan said "yeah, they should make it, and thanks again". "If it wasn't for you guys, we might have lost, we all might have lost" "hm, trust me, we are grateful".

"Well, maybe we can set up a town for you people, as our thanks" "You would allow us to live here?" "Yes, of course" Susan hugged her "thank you". All the others returned: Hunson went back to the nightosphere, the Wizards returned to Wizard City, and the other princesses returned to their kingdom.

Finn hanged out on top of the tree house as Jake joined him. "Hey bro, how are you holding up?" "I'm not sure man, I mean, the Lich is still out there" "well when he returns, we'll be ready for him, or maybe our kids will, hehe". "Heh, you really are the best dog any boy could have" "speaking of best, I think your girlfriend is here, I'll leave you".

Huntress Wizard travelled to the top, meeting Finn "hey, how's it going?" "eh, not much, just thinking". "I never had the chance to thank you, if it wasn't for your dagger, I'd probably be dead" "hm, that dagger actually belonged to my mother, she gave that to me before she left, I always wanted to be like her".

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" said Finn "eh, I don't know maybe some adventuring". "You want to join?" "Heh, I'm always down for a good adventure, just hopefully you don't slow me down" "please, it's more possible you slowing me down". "Well, you ready to go hero?" "Always Huntress".

Jake came back to the tree house with some grocery, finding Finn gone. "Finn, you here man?" Jake found a note on Finn's bed. "Huntress and I went out to do some adventuring, be back soon" "heh, be safe brother" as Finn and Huntress took off.

The End (for now)

* * *

Thanks for reading this, I will say I will be making a second season, but I don't know when I'm going to show it. So if any of you have ideas for the second season, send me a comment of your ideas.


End file.
